


I-I Can't Breath! H-Help..?

by Sleep_Is_A_Weakness



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Weakness
Summary: A story in which Tubbo doesn't die on the podium, but gets trapped there instead. But what will Tommy do when only he knows Tubbo is claustrophobic?I just need some Tubbo angst, mmk?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002519
Comments: 16
Kudos: 680





	I-I Can't Breath! H-Help..?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“I have claustrophobia! Let me out!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184438) by [KalinNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound). 



> Tubbo angst pog

Tubbo was stuck.

They were trapping him...

WHY WERE THEY TRAPPING HIM!?

>-×-<

"W-What? What a-are you-?"

Standing still, just like Schlatt had asked, was Tubbo. Standing on a podium, where he had given a speech.

"Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?"

"N-No-?"

"Nothing good."

Schlatt had built walls around the boy with the help of Quackity. They used concrete powder.

Concrete powder was an underrated material. It was easy to dig, and mostly just useless.

But pour water on it, and it makes a horrible block to break when all you have is seven exp levels and some pie.

"W-What are you doing, S-Schlatt!?"

Schlatt smirked as he looked out into the crowd, the sea of people.

The onlookers watched in anticipation, waiting to see what their president would do.

"Killing you would be too nice, you'd just respawn and get away... What if we leave you in there? Hmm?"

"N-No, please!" Tubbo pleaded. It was useless though.

"No, I think it's a fair punishment. It's not like you'd die or anything. Nothing's wrong with it."

Tubbo's eyes widened. Of course they didn't know. He hadn't told them, and he begged Tommy not to tell either.

Bad decision...

"No, the only thing it'd do is embarrass you. And you know what? That's fine with me."

Tubbo's breathing was harsh. He was panting hard as tears leaked from his eyes.

'Please... Someone help me...'

>-×-<

Tommy watched as his friend was encased in concrete powder.

'What are they-?'

Water. They were pouring water on the blocks now.

Oh fuck.

"W-Wilbur!"

"WHAT TOMMY!? I'm trying to find that fucking button!"

Tommy spun around to look Wilbur in the eyes, tears spilling from his own.

"Tommy, why are you-?"

"Forget the god damn button Wilbur! They're trapping Tubbo in a box and leaving him there!"

"So? It's just a box."

Right. Tubbo didn't let Tommy tell anyone.

'I'm sorry Tubbo...'

"Just a box? It's bad because Tubbo's claustrophobic, Wil!"

Eye's widening, Wilbur understood, but still, he did nothing.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He isn't, Wilbur."

Wilbur turned away from Tommy, back facing the stressed teen. It isn't his fault Tubbo's trapped.

"I'm sorry Tommy, we can't let them know we're here."

Tommy was seething. Why did Wilbur just brush it off when Tommy's clearly in distress?

"If you aren't going to help him, I will."

Spinning around again, Wilbur grabbed Tommy. "You aren't going anywhere."

Tommy ripped his arm out of Wilbur's grasp.

"I don't care if I have to fight you, Wil. I'm going to help Tubbo."

"Then fight we shall."

>-×-<

"P-Please! You don't understand..!"

Nothing.

They were ignoring him.

"I can't-... I can't b-breath!"

Tubbo was sobbing.

Sitting against the bright yellow concrete wall, Tubbo brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

The walls were closing in.

Why were the walls closing in!?

"N-No... Please..."

Nothing.

No one payed attention.

"This is what happens to traitors, Tubbo. They get locked up in front of everybody, as people laugh."

Still yet Schlatt hadn't turned around. He was blocking the view from everyone else.

Maybe he thought Tubbo's crying was from embarrassment?

If so he was wrong.

"S-Schlatt! To far. P-Please!"

He wasn't supposed to accually hurt people. No one was.

Tubbo panicked more. He started hyperventilating as the walls closed in on him more.

Things were starting to blur. The boys yellow surroundings mixing together as salty tears fell from his eyes. Tear streaks stained his rosy cheeks.

His heart was pounding and his lungs refused to take in any more air.

Why were they leaving him like this?

Couldn't they hear his strangled breaths?

"N-No... Please! Let-t me o-out..."

'I don't understand why they're leaving me here!'

"No! I c-... I c-c-can't-! I-I can't breathe..!"

>-×-<

Tommy was panting.

Wilbur was too.

"Let me help him."

"No. You can't let them know we're here!"

"I don't give a fuck."

Tommy held up Dream's loaded crossbow. He had one arrow left, and he was going to make sure he got to Tubbo.

Even if it meant killing someone in the process.

"Step aside Wilbur."

"No."

...Click.

If anyone had been on their coms, they'd see a single line pop up in chat.

Wilbur Soot was shot by Tommyinnit using DEFINITELY NOT PENIS

Grabbing a pearl, Tommy through it onto the stage, appearing in front of JSchlatt only seconds later.

"Tommy-?"

"Shut up."

Tommy shoved Schlatt out of the way, doing the same to Quackity when the boy tried to stop him.

Tubbo looked horrible.

He mined the boy out of the cage, and brought Tubbo into a hug and sat them on the stage floor.

Tubbo was sobbing as he sat on Tommy's lap.

Just then people realized Tubbo wasn't crying from embarrassment.

"What-"

"He's claustrophobic, asshole." Tommy turn Tubbo to face him, "Can you match my breathing for me?"

Nodding, Tubbo followed Tommy's breaths.

Inhale and exhale.

Inhale and exhale.

"There we go."

"Th-Thanks T-T-Tommy."

Small tears still trailed down Tubbo's face, though less than what was there before.

Schlatt, seemingly forgotten, stepped forward.

"Don't come near us."

If the look in Tommy's eyes could kill, Schlatt'd be six feet under.

Tommy stood, helping the shaken boy onto his back. 

"Follow us and I'll have your head on a platter."

Quackity nodded, fear present in his eyes. He grabbed the president by his shoulder, and turned away with him, George following the two soon after.

As the anger filled teen stood on the stage, he looked out into the audience, eyes landing on one particular person.

The same person that tried to stop him.

Tommy shook his head, and walked away from the stage, away from Manburge.

And in the opposite direction of Pogtopia.

Tubbo, still on his back, didn't question it. He knew exactly why Tommy walked away from everything and everyone.

They both needed some alone time, well, alone other than themselves.

Was Tommy overreacting?

Maybe.

Did Tubbo care?

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this :)


End file.
